Heartaches and Thesis
by iceblueyes
Summary: Thesis. Tension. Misunderstanding. Acceptance. Heartaches. One-sided love.


**Author's Notes: **This story is dedicated to _**Bloody Priestess. **_This is her idea actually and how she understands what I feels when it comes to Thesis. Ugh. And a very big UGH, I tell you. In all honesty I never liked my Thesis mates except for the two ladies [whom I consider my big sisters] _**Myra Luna L. Suarez **_and _**Ivy Carcallas. **_Even after graduation I forgive and didn't forget. I just realized know your real friends even in times like these and it just so happens those other girls [who have the same course as mine] are really bitches after all. Bitches because whenever I turn my back they say something bad about me says my friend Myra. _**Every time**_. So thank heavens I don't have to see their damn faces anymore. Ohohoho~*Tomoyo laugh*

Second, I dedicate this story to the cousins _**Karynn and Kevin Lee **_especially to _**Kevin [Kay]-kun **_how gentleman he is in my dream. Still the gallant knight as ever, even in dreams.

And last but not the least Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me and the song Just A Kiss belongs to Lady Antebellum.

/

Tomoyo Daidouji gritted her teeth as she was heading to the library. She was late _again _for their Thesis meeting. And she could just imagine Syaoran Li rolling his eyes of her being late. _Again. _She is already pondering if her group mates would comprehend her explanation. She didn't want to go to the business party last night but apparently she had to be there. She had to because she is the next heiress of the Daidouji Toy Company after all. She already had said "No" to her Mother but lo and behold she had dressed so elegantly last night and was mixing with the other CEO's, President and whoever-higher-rank in a certain company that night. But still…

Syaoran Li saw her as she was heading to the table where they had occupied. He heard her sigh as she pulled the chair out which is next to Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran looked down as he was finishing what he was trying to edit on their Thesis. "You're late".

"I know. I'm sorry-"

"Again. I think I've lost count already", Syaoran added as Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo's second degree cousin and best friend gave Tomoyo a "don't-listen-to-him-look". "We planned yesterday that we'll meet at 9a.m. Tomoyo, it's-"

"10a.m. I know. I…"Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and he was looking at her waiting for her explanation when Tomoyo looked down instead. "Gomen, I overslept".

"That's all?" Sakura looked at Eriol and its currently clear in her eyes that she is pleading the two to stop this conversation before they'll end up fighting. _Again._ "Haven't you used that excuse many times already?"

"Why Syaoran if I'm going to tell you a new one would you still believe me?" the raven haired shot back and before Syaoran could continue Eriol tapped their shoulder.

"That's enough. Syaoran don't start this again", the Londoner said. Syaoran made a "Tsk" sound as he looked away.

"She always arrives in our Thesis meeting late. 9a.m. is 9a.m. you know?" Syaoran said. Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him and said, "Don't you think I don't know?"

"Enough already you two", Sakura said as she wrapped an arm on Syaoran's arm. "Syao onegai neh. Can we just go back to work?"

"Yeah", Syaoran replied lamely as he went back to their Thesis on which he was working on. Eriol cleared his throat and said, "Tomorrow is a Saturday so we had to stay for an over night and we choose your house Tomoyo for tomorrow's over night". Tomoyo stopped on what she was doing upon hearing on what just Eriol said.

"Oh. What time tomorrow?"

"8a.m.", Sakura answered. "We'll be there at your house that early".

"Well…then I guess we'll eat breakfast together on that time then", Tomoyo replied. This time Syaoran looked at her, his brow raised.

"Oh how come?" Tomoyo shrugged as she continued writing her part on her Thesis. "Apparently because 8a.m. is the time that I wake up and besides it wouldn't hurt if we eat first before we begin our busy day right?" Eriol smiled slowly on what she said as he nodded.

"All right. 8a.m. at your place Tomoyo". The heiress nodded and smiled sweetly at him as they began their busy day of writing their Thesis.

/

It was 3p.m. and Tomoyo didn't have a class that time and she was using one of the empty classrooms. Sakura and Syaoran have a class and they were classmates at this moment. Eriol doesn't have a class but she thought Eriol was at the library, editing more on his part of their Thesis. She put her pen down and thought about her friends. Because of Thesis she and Syaoran had been fighting lately. Somehow she realized that she and Syaoran's other personalities has been shown. Syaoran and Eriol had been new students when they were in first year college and back then they don't have serious arguments unlike now.

Ah, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Their leader in their Thesis group. She had always admired the blue-haired Londoner from a far. She smiled wryly to herself. It's not like she's the only one admiring him. Almost _all_ of the girls in Tomoeda College admires him. Why wouldn't they when in fact Eriol's handsome, very intelligent, plays the piano very well that when the girls hear him play it's like they melt into a puddle. And of course, last but not the least a gentleman.

She had tried so hard, _so hard _to deny her feelings for him. She had gotten too close to him in fact. _Too close _that she had sometimes wonder if he had already moved on with his relationship with Kaho Mizuki.

She looked at the graph in their Thesis and sighed. "There are only two ways: it's either I'll catch his attention or I'll move on and forget…"she sighed more and lean her head on the table. "Oh why do I have to be attracted to you?"

"To whom?" she was startled on that. Of all people _he _has to hear that line. "Tomoyo, are you feeling well?"

"Uh…yeah…of course I am", Tomoyo replied as she leaned back on her chair. "Gomen that I'm not in the library. I wanted to be alone for a while and decided to make our Thesis here".

"It's okay, No problem with me", Eriol said as he sat down in front of her. "Lately this Thesis is causing havoc with your relationship with my cute little descendant, eh?" he heard her sighed and he added, "I really want to know why you came late this morning Tomoyo".

"I don't want you to judge me".

"Believe me that didn't enter my mind". She slowly looked at him as he smiled. "It's not like I'm not going to comprehend".

"O-Okay", Tomoyo replied and took a deep breath. "Last night Mom dragged me in one of her business party which I really declined at first. I was busy editing my part on our Thesis and told her that I really can't go but she told me almost all of her business associates are expecting me that night and Mom said that I had to get to know the other CEO's, President and those other people who have higher ranks", she explained as she waved her hand. Eriol had the grace to laugh. "Uh…what's so funny?"

"The way you talk about it, it seems like you don't want to be in the business world Tomoyo", he replied. She slightly blushed on what he said as she looked at the paper works instead.

"It just that Mom should have comprehend me last night that I shouldn't have to go. I have something important to do and believe me I wouldn't be late today if only-"

"Tomoyo", when he said her name her amethyst eyes turned to his sapphire ones. "Everyone one needs to understand one another. In this case you had to understand your Mother too and you had to explain to my cute little descendant the truth next time. I'm sure, I'm pretty sure he'll understand too". Her eyes fell and he used his thumb to lift her chin. She stiffened and blushed hard which she prayed he didn't see. "All right. Don't fret anymore and smile". She gave a slight laugh on what he said and nodded. He smiled hearing that laughter from her. "Well, I'll just make our thesis here. You don't mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Mr. Leader", both laughed on what she said as they continued to do their work.

/

It was Saturday as Syaoran sighed heavily as he walked to the gardens where Tomoyo was busy preparing their breakfast. Eriol told him to talk to her and set their own issues once and for all. It's not that he hate Tomoyo it's just that he's also stressed about their Thesis too and maybe,_ maybe, _he was thinking that Tomoyo didn't care too much.

He groaned. He's over reacting too much and well Eriol was right there is tension between him and the heiress lately. He was so pissed off on her reply saying that she overslept yesterday. _Again. _She was apparently trying his patience and it ended up sort of a fight.

"Ohayou", Syaoran greeted as Tomoyo was serving the plates on the table. She turned around to see Syaoran and smiled slowly.

"Ohayou Syaoran-kun. Sakura and Eriol are not here yet though", she began as she went back to what she's doing.

"Ah…Sakura and Eriol text me that they'll be arriving a few minutes from now", he replied, trying hard not to stammer cause Sakura and Eriol we're both hiding somewhere in the garden and they don't want to ruin the conversation between them.

"I see. We'll wait for them then. Take a seat Syaoran".

"Thank you". He pulled out a chair and realized that they we're seating across from each other. He cleared his throat, not knowing where to begin. "T-Tomoyo, gomen about yesterday". Startled on why he said that, she said. "I-I should be the one to say sorry Syaoran".

"No, it's just that", another heavy sigh he released as he added, "I'm reacting too much about you being late and all and I think I was being selfish, if that's what you want to call it". He paused then continued. "This Thesis sure have wreak havoc in our friendship". Tomoyo laughed softly on what he said and Syaoran couldn't help but smile. "If I knew you better you didn't overslept right?" She stiffened.

"Did Eriol-kun told you about it?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran shook his head. What Eriol just told him was that she didn't overslept and somehow he couldn't help but know the real reason behind it. "I-I didn't overslept. I-I didn't want to say the real reason cause I don't want", she looked down and was unclasping and clasping her hands. "I don't want people to judge me".

"Tomoyo, I won't judge. I just want to know. Won't you tell me the real reason then?" she slowly looked at him and nodded slowly. "It was a business party last night that I declined but I couldn't because of Mom. She wanted her business associates to know the next person who'll take her place in the business company. We arrived late in the house and I couldn't escape at the party". She paused and slowly looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know how much the group depended on me too that sometimes I screwed things up. I'm sorry". She bowed, not daring to look up. "I'm really sorry".

"Tomoyo", she looked up as Syaoran had patted her shoulder. He smiled at her. "You should know that sometimes I feel that way too. Sometimes I feel like what I contribute to the group isn't much and I tried my best not to let the group down. So don't be sorry cause I realized each and everyone of us is doing their own part".

"S-Syaoran…"she stood up from her chair and suddenly hugged Syaoran that took him off her guard. He patted her back, hearing her cry somewhat and just far enough he saw his girlfriend giving him a thumbs-up. He did the same as Sakura look at Eriol and gave him a high five. _No tension anymore, _he thought.

"_Comprehend", Eriol said, recalling on what he told him before he talked to Tomoyo. "Sometimes people fail to comprehend and since we are a group we need to help out each other and not fall apart"._

_/_

It was dawn, two o'clock, as the four were in Tomoyo's room. Syaoran was helping his girlfriend on their part of their Thesis as Eriol was doing the editing part on which their adviser put red marks on it. Tomoyo was doing the graph part same with Syaoran and Sakura which they divided their task on. "Oh no. I don't think that's the right word for that Syaoran", Sakura said, looking at what her boyfriend was typing.

"Then what's the right word then? Man, this gathering of data thing is soooo complicated", Syaoran said as he shook his head. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed. "Hey Hiiragizawa. How are you doing editing from the Introduction?"

"Almost done. I'm doing the last chapter. I'm having a headache already. Not good staying on the laptop for too long", Eriol replied. He was sitting on Tomoyo's bed as the heiress was comfortably sitting on the floor. "How about you Tomoyo?"

"Same with Syaoran. Graphs are complicated", she replied as she thought what will she wrote next.

"The three of you don't make your observations in the graph long. As much as possible it's not more than five sentences". He reread the last chapter on which he had edited on and when he was done he SAVED his work. "Finally! Done!" he exclaimed as he stretched his arms. "Man that was tiring", he added as he prepared to shut down his laptop.

"Amazing as always Eriol", Sakura said then looked at what Syaoran was typing.

"As expected of the reincarnation thyself", said Tomoyo as Eriol looked at his team mates. "Need help guys?" Tomoyo turned to him and noticed how drained he was. Of course, why wouldn't he drained when they started editing their Thesis at 10a. until now?

"You look beat Eriol. Rest for a while", Tomoyo said as Eriol shook his head.

"I'll help. I can't rest now not when-"

"Eriol, Tomoyo's right. Rest for a while. You've done your job well already", Sakura added.

"If I know man you look a zombie. Imagine what would your fan girls think of you when they saw you on Monday?" Syaoran said not looking up from the laptop. The two girls laughed. Eriol made a "Tsk" sound.

"Not again. Please, spare me". The three laughs as Tomoyo sat on her bed. "Doing well Tomoyo?" she was holding her laughter and nodded.

"A little more Eriol and I'll be done", she replied. Eriol sat closer to her and somehow she didn't know why but all of a sudden her hands went cold. _Dang, not good._

"Let me see". They heard Sakura yawned as she lie her head on Syaoran's lap. Then she closed her emerald eyes and slowly drifts off to dream land. "Well, Sakura's asleep".

"She must have been very tired", Tomoyo said as she continued to edit the next graph. Eriol glanced at her.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked. She shook her head and looked at him with a smile. "Music keeps me alive and I usually sleep at 3a.m. It's not 3a. so…"

"All right then", Eriol said and took of his glasses and placed it on Tomoyo's table. "Let me see on that graph Tomoyo". He said, looking over her shoulder. "I see I think this is what you should say…"she nodded on what he said and began to edit on the parts that he corrected. Then she could feel something heavy lying on her shoulder. She stiffened. Eriol just lay his head on her shoulder.

"Oh dear", she muttered as she click SAVE and set her laptop aside. "And Eriol had just fallen asleep too", she said as she slowly lay him down to her bed gently. "That's two down already".

"That's because Eriol's part is kinda tiring too. Imagine he edits starting from the Introduction? That's gotta be very tiring". Syaoran blinked his eyes and groaned on what he saw in the screen. "Aww man. This is embarrassing".

"Doushite?" Tomoyo said as she sat at the foot of the bed. Syaoran blinked his eyes and grimace. "I think I'm a little sleepy myself. Imagine I just typed **Table 5.1. Shows dt d prcntge of pipol hu buys recycled itms n d whole wrld and dy dnt giv a damn. **What the hell? Is it me or I think I'm just too sleepy?" Tomoyo starts to laugh on what he just said.

"I think you need to rest and", she nodded her head looking at her cousin, "You need to bring her home".

"I think you are right", Syaoran replied as he deleted what he wrote and click SAVE. "I think we'll do this tomorrow". He shut down the laptop as he placed it in the bag. He placed the sling over his shoulder as he began to carry Sakura. "Is Eriol gonna stay here?" Tomoyo somewhat stiffened on what he asked as she looked at Eriol then looked at him.

"I think I'll wake him up and-"

"Nah, let him stay. The man's dead tired after all". Tomoyo placed her laptop aside as she stood up and opened the door for him. "He can't stay you know", she said softly, too softly that Syaoran had to smile.

"Of course he can. He already stayed in your heart right?" Tomoyo looks down, blushing lightly on what he said as Syaoran chuckled. "Anyway we're off Tomoyo".

"Goodnight and see you", she replied as she slowly closed the door. She looked at the sleeping form of Eriol as her laptop was playing a soft melody in the background. She sat on the bed again, looking at his sleeping figure and sighed. "Looks like you are the only one who doesn't know how I truly feel".

_**Lying here with you so close to me**_

_**It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**_

_**Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile**_

_I don't know what to do after we graduate. If we separate paths: should I tell you or should I not? _She smiled to herself as she thought of what Syaoran said. _You've invaded my heart and now my bed. Really now Eriol-kun must we be so compatible with each other? _She sighed as the song in the background continues.

_**I never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_

_**But we don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow**_

She slowly placed her hand on his cheek, smoothing away the hair that's covering his face as she thought, _Calm, cool, and collected those are the qualities that made me fall for you. And I love to just watch your calm figure right now. If you only knew…my feelings…but I guess I shouldn't tell you. I know I shouldn't…_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No, I don't want to messed this thing up**_

_**No, I don't want to push too far**_

She uses the back of her hand to enjoy the feel of his skin as she sang along, _**"Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm all right…just a kiss goodnight…"**_she bends down and kissed his cheek as the song continues in the background and she starred at his sleeping figure for a long time.

End.


End file.
